


I whisper these words

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	I whisper these words

I whisper these words of my shameful untruth to the silence that keeps in the shade of the yew  
My hope is a tincture of hearsease for heartbreak and teas that can keep me a migraine in lieu  
My folly is born every morning as clearly as sunlight reflecting in each drop of dew  
It crushes my heart like a murder of crows and the sky that was blue turns an ominous hue  
I’m caught in the web that I spun to umbrella the chasm that used to be brimming with you  
Weighed down with the guilt of a debt to my kin having carelessly spent all the love that they’re due  
And most of this journey is turbulent grey like a difficult sea that has swallowed my crew  
The captain is smiling but running on auto while really distracted and looking for you


End file.
